Lingerie, Colors, and Fruit
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Kataang one-shot Read and review, tips are useful.


**Hey everyone :)**

**I was encouraged to do a one-shot. I honestly can't believe I'm doing this… heh… anyway the last Kataang one-shot, Ifailed big time. But I have a feeling this one is way better! **

**Welcome to my one-shot… **

**Lingerie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA we all know I don't. **

**Red Lingerie and Strawberries**

Three months had passed by since the marriage of Aang and Katara. They had settled down in a large home on, Air Temple Avenue. It was his wife's absolute dream home; put on paper, made into reality. Sex was not everything in his book, it was intimacy. The want and closure that he had with his wife, was more than he could ever wish for. Their feet in the warm sand as they walked together at the beach, or when they would just cuddle in the warmth of their own home, safe in the arms of each other. Sadly being the Avatar came with responsibility, which meant no more walks, no more conversation, and sadly no more cuddling with his wife. It tore the nomad apart inside. Not to mention he had been gone for two whole months, but she always had her arms open for him. Today was the day he would be arriving home; today was his anniversary after all. The council had given him a day off, which he had been so surprised about; he almost fainted in the meeting. Aang only had three more driving to do, before he was once in again, in his wife's warm embrace, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Meanwhile the native water tribe woman was in deep conversation with her sister-in-law Yue. Since Yue was married to a council member, she knew what was occurring all the time, in the large city. No one could keep anything from her, and for that Katara was proud. When Yue would find out information, she would pass it on to her sister-in-law, and now, Katara was exited on the new topic; Aang. Yue had informed her that Aang was able to come home, on their anniversary, which was today. She felt overwhelmed with emotion, and started to question Yue on what she should do. She hadn't put any thought into since, she had thought her avatar husband, would be on the run, until next week. The beautiful brown-haired beauty scanned her surroundings; hoping ideas would pop through her mind as she looked around her home, while holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Do you even know what you have planned, Kat?" Yue questioned on the other end of the phone, tending to a child. Yes Yue had birthed a baby boy only one month ago. Right after she and Sokka had gotten married. Of course Katara wanted children; it wasn't really an option, considering she had to repopulate airbenders. The council nagging her everyday on the phone about repopulating, they even sent her letters! She and Aang wanted to enjoy their marriage first, before she got knocked up-as Toph would say. She pushed the thought of children aside, as she went into her kitchen, opening the fridge, trying to find something to eat. When she saw a delectable and indulging treat, an idea immediately popped into her head. She smiled wickedly, and chuckled.

"I have an idea that would blow his mind," she told Yue. She shared a laugh with her sister-in-law and gave her last good-bye and snapped her phone shut. She squealed in delight running to the attic. When she and Aang had moved in, they hadn't complete unpacked all of their belongings'. She scrounged in all the boxes, until she finally found what she was looking for. A piece of red _lingerie_ that Mai had given her, on her bridal shower. She never would expect a stoic woman, like Mai, to give her a slinky piece of clothing. Thankfully Aang had never had the chance, to see it; considering she had just wore her betrothal necklace and wedding ring on their wedding night.

"He won't have a clue." Katara promised to herself proudly.

* * *

The avatar parked his car in his long-awaited destination, his home. He was stricken with alarm as he saw none of the lights on or, Katara's car in the driveway. He exited his car as fast as he could, taking the beautiful bouquet with him. It wasn't his fault he was so worried, seriously he is the avatar. People target him everyday, and would hit his weak spot… going for his wife. He lost all thought, as he suddenly saw that the light were not off, they were only dimmed. The scent of perfume and strawberries filled his nostrils. He set the lovely bouquet on the table, and went looking for his wife, still thinking she might be in danger… until he went into the large bedroom. The sight was striking. The usual cotton blue and yellow bed sheets were now silk and red. The room covered in rose petals, and finally he saw juicy strawberries in a wooden bowl, perched atop of the nightstand.

"Katara, are you here?" he questioned dumb-founded. His jaw finally hit the floor when he saw his twenty-three year old wife; emerge from the privacy of their bathroom. Her usual curled hair, was now straightened, and put into a loose bun. She wore red lingerie that made her skin, pop, in the lighting. It had skinny red straps that formed into a lacy bra that hugged her breasts, pushing them up; much to his delight. Attached to the bra was a sheer piece of cloth, which reached her mid-thigh. She looked beautiful! Her blue eyes popping out more slightly, thanks to the eyeliner and mascara, his grey orbs were attached to her deep blue ocean ones.

"Happy anniversary, Avatar Aang," she cooed in a sultry tone. The twenty-one year old felt his veins thunder at her tone. It led straight to his groin tightening his pants, and he bit back a moan.

"I-I uh… bought you flowers." He stuttered as she pushed him gently onto the cool, silk sheets.

"That's nice," she cooed once again. She reached over his head and grabbed the large, juicy fruit, and placed it between her lips, biting into it. A seductress, she was. She was the queen of seduction, and he loved every minute of it. He craved her. He had been gone long enough, and could not wait to lodge his erection inside, of her slick canal. He drooled as the juice of the strawberry, formed on-line, between her breasts, as it dripped. He could wait no longer, as he flipped them over. She whined in protest, wanting to seduce him more, but failed as she felt his warm hot, tongue, travel between the valley of her well endowed breasts. She moaned in response.

"Aang…" she trailed off. She frowned realizing he had stopped, but her rising anger, had ceased, once she realized that he had taken off his pants, throwing them on the floor nearby. Finally he took of his black boxers throwing them carelessly to the ground. She smirked inwardly, very happy with her husband's erection; his length was a good nine inches long, and five inches wide. Hot and pulsing he crawled on top of her, again. Grabbing a strawberry, he fed it to her-letting her take one bite, before he trailed the fruit down her stomach, leaving the sweet juice behind, and he quickly he licked it up shortly. Finally the young avatar reached his destination, her womanhood. Her folds glistened with her juices that he savored greatly. It made him feel like he was doing his job, correctly. He placed the strawberry between her wet folds, and made an instant attack. She mewed loudly. His skillful tongue licking around the fruit, between her folds, he even nibbled the fruit, before licking and stroking her clit, with his tongue, and then restarted the process. She felt the heat pooling in her stomach, the coil tightening with all its might, until it snapped.

"Fuck!" she screamed in pure ecstasy. Her body shook as she felt the long-awaited release, wash over her. Tremors in her body, as she shook. Her husband gave a chuckle, as he pulled the strawberry out of her folds, and sucked her juices from the enticing fruit, and finally ate the half-eaten strawberry. Finally she grew irritated. She urged for him to be lodged inside of her, and she could no longer wait.

"Fuck me…" she trailed off once again, as she gave a breathless scream. His thick erection was slammed into her warm, wet heat.

"Shit!" he whispered. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, her tiny feet in the small of his back. He leaned down taking one of her hardened tips into his mouth, and sucked gently as he started to move. His deep hard thrusts, made her mewl, in pleasure. After a few more thrusts he released her nipple, and placed his lips on her opened mouth, sticking his tongue inside. Their tongues played a dance of want, and dominance, until the powerful avatar thrust forward so hard, it created a bone jarring thrust, forcing their lips to come apart, as they both gave screams of pleasure.

"Fuck! Yes… yes! Keep going!" Katara screamed encouraging her husband, who was on the brink of release. Sweat was easily forming on their heated bodies, but did they care? (**Would you?**) Katara screamed once more as the coil in her body snapped, for the second time. That was all the avatar needed to bring him over the edge; her hot juices that coated his manhood. He grunted loudly, and kissed her lips. He let out a guttural moan as he thrust once more, spilling his hot seed, deep within her, screaming her name. The release washed over him, and he finally collapsed onto her body, his length, growing soft inside of her. He took a look at his beautiful wife. A deep blush covering her cheeks, and her nose. A pleased smile on her face.

"I love you so much," he declared placing a small kiss on her temple.

"I love you too, Aang." She whispered. Her eyes were full of love, as were his. He loved seeing his gorgeous wife, beneath him. He loved her deeply and no one would take that away. He smiled as her body still gave small spasms. His eyes grew hot with lust once more, as he examined her. She gave a small squeak of surprise, as she felt her husband, grow hard inside of her once again. She opened her eyes. Ocean orbs, meeting stormy grey, her eyebrow slightly rose.

"What can I say, it's been two months." He shrugged and gave a smile. "Happy anniversary." He whispered and began to move once again, their love consuming them, because everyday was like an anniversary for the couple, a day to show how special you meant to your other half, and nothing would break it. Not even death itself.

* * *

**Finished! I just decided to leave it a one-shot. I'll do White and Whipped Cream as another segment, but separate. Thank you guys for the reviews, it means a lot. Also I am continuing my story "The Elements." **

**Love you guys :)**

**~P&L~**


End file.
